Sailor Moon Returns
by Kimiko Seraphiel
Summary: The sequal to No More Sailor Moon. I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think
1. Disclaimer

OK, here goes the disclaimer! Sailor Moon does not belong to me, (although Sailor Epiphany is mine, so get permission from me if you ever wanna use her in a story), and the Quantum Leap characters aren't mine, either. Whew, disclaimer over.. now let's get to the good part! 


	2. Prologue

Sailor Pluto was gazing into the mirror of time, looking for minor disruptions that she might fix from her solitary home at the Gates of Time. Occasionally, she gazed upon the young Princess Serenity and her companions, to see how time was running its course. Today she decided to look to them when they were all about sixteen years old. "Mirror of Time, let me see the year 1998." And so it was. Sailor Pluto, or Setsuna, as her friends called her, gazed at Serena. Something was amiss. The young queen looked unhappy. Where were all of the others? Where were Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien? This had to be investigated further. "Mirror of Time, take me to the place and time of the Sailor Scouts' demise." A brilliant flash, and Pluto saw before her the battle that took place on that fateful day right after Serena…Sailor Moon got her memory back. All of this was puzzling to her. In the original history, Serena never lost her memory, save two times. Once after she was sent away from the moon from her mother, Queen Serenity, and then again after she defeated Queen Beryl. "When did she lose her memory?" The Mirror of Time took her to the battle where she was knocked off of the gazebo and onto the ground, where she received the determining blow to the head.   
Why was the past being changed so drastically, when nothing else had changed? "Mirror of Time, take me to the time of the Neo-Queen Serenity's rule." Pluto was becoming someone alarmed, but the amount grew considerably when she saw the future. It was a time of chaos, of cold. The world was covered in darkness and ice. "Oh my…" Serena must have given up being Sailor Moon, and now the world was doomed. "This must be prevented, but how?"  
The Guardian of Time sat down in her chair and thought. There was no way she could truly intervene, because she could not leave this place. Who could she take to that time, or whom could she contact to be able to set things right?   
A portal began to take shape, and then a figure stepped out. Setsuna stood up and looked at the woman. She had long hair, and it had a pinkish color to it. She had on a Sailor Suit, just like her. The bow and the skirt of it were pink, and she had a brooch in the middle of it. There was a jewel dominating the knot of the bow, and the jewel was pink as well. The woman had boots to just below her knees, and she had a tiara with a center of pink. She was a Sailor Scout, or perhaps an imposter. Pluto grabbed her staff, and guarded herself with it. "Who are you?"  
The supposed Sailor Scout smiled at her. "Do not be alarmed, I am not bad. I'm on your side. My name is Sailor Epiphany."  
"Why haven't I heard of you? What planet are you from?"  
"None that you would know, Setsuna. I am the Guardian of Dimensions. I come from a separate dimension. I am afraid that I know how your Scouts ended up dying."  
"Oh? How?" Her skepticism was obvious in her voice. Queen Serenity would have spoken of alternate dimensions if they existed.  
"I cannot divulge that information to you, my Scouts are taking care of it at the moment."  
"Just as I though." She sounded extremely skeptical.  
"I can, however, tell you of a way to keep this crisis from happening. I do not know, but there could be other crises in the future. I believe that the source of the problem will have to be destroyed for all danger to be eliminated."  
"What is this danger?"  
"Once again, I'll just tell you my Scouts are taking care of it. Now, would you like to know how to stop this from happening?" She gestured towards the Mirror of Time, where it showed the bleak future.  
"Yes. Tell me how to stop it."  
Sailor Epiphany, or so she was called, walked up to the mirror of time and pointed to it, a small beam came from her fingertip, and a man appeared on it. "Look at him. His name is Sam Beckett. He has penetrated time, and can affect the future. He is a good man, and does everything he can to set things right. Every time he has tried, he has succeeded. Samuel has been 'leaping', so he calls it, for almost five years now. He wishes to return home, yet he is a prisoner of the time that he penetrated. It is if he is being punished by the fates themselves. You have the ability to control where he leaps. You can send him to any of the Sailor Scouts that you wish to, and he will be in their body until he completes his task. I would recommend Darien, because the other girls are so tight-knit. They would know if something odd was going on. Send him to a time before the first fall, so Serena can defeat the creature, which obliterates every one of her comrades but her. That is your only hope."  
"How…how do I do this?"  
"With this." Sailor Epiphany handed Sailor Pluto a small jewel, which was deep red.   
"A ruby?"   
"No, it is the stone of time. Be wise with it, for its power is still limited. Eventually, you could have the power to change the course of time yourself, but now you have to have someone do the actual changing for you. Just put it where I have my stone, and you will be able to send Sam to where he needs to go."  
"Th-thank you, Sailor Epiphany."  
"You're welcome." She smiled at Pluto in a rueful fashion. "I only wish we could have met under better circumstances."  
"As do I." Sailor Epiphany produced a dagger, with a glowing blade. She pierced what seemed to be the fabric of the world, and dragged it down until there was a rip she could fit through. "Will I ever see you again?"  
Sailor Epiphany looked back at her. "Perhaps. I cannot yet say." With that, she stepped through the rift, and into her own universe. The rip in dimensions disappeared behind her. 


	3. Chapter 1

"Sam! You have to leap now!"  
"Al! I don't exactly control…" At that moment, Sam Beckett had another quantum leap, he had averted disaster once again, as he had a few times before. Who knew what was going to happen to that murderer who was in front of a train? He would most likely become a hood ornament, of course, that was if a train had a hood.  
Sam Beckett felt himself leap into a new body. He looked around and saw a young woman with blond pigtails. She had a scepter or something in her hand. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask! I can take it from here! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sam saw the woman destroy a hideous and unknown species of creature with a beam of light. It had eyes that were completely green, with no whites or pupil. The creature stood at least seven feet, and was shaped like a humanoid woman. Sam stood there, flabbergasted. Another young woman grabbed Sam by the arm and said something. He couldn't quite understand what she said, because he was still to shocked from what he saw. She pulled at him and that gave him his cue to begin running with them. He saw five of them. There were five young women. One with the blonde pigtails, one had blonde hair that was flowing freely down her back, another one had black hair at about the same length as the blonde who had her hair free. Another one had long brown hair, which was in a ponytail. The last one he noticed had bluish hair, and it came to her cheeks. They all made a sharp right turn into an abandoned alleyway. Sam bent over a little, trying to catch his breath. The young women looked at him as though he was acting strangely, but then they began glowing in different hues. The light that glowed around them was the color of what they had on. Soon the suits they wore were gone and regular street clothes formed in their place. Sam gawked at the young girls, who only seemed to be fourteen or fifteen. "Darien, what are you doing? Go ahead and transform into your regular clothes," the girl with blonde pigtails demanded.  
"Um…I…"   
The teenager tapped her foot impatiently. "We don't have all day."  
"I know, I'm sorry. Give me time." Oh man, what am I supposed to do? Sam thought for a moment. How did they do it? Did they just concentrate on going back into their regular garb? I might as well give it a shot, Sam thought. So, that's what he did. He concentrated as hard as he could on changing back into whatever clothes Darien had on before he got into the tuxedo and top hat. After a few seconds of concentrating, he began glowing in a dark brown color, and soon the glowing subsided and he was in regular clothing. "Well, I'll be!" Sam laughed and looked at himself. This shouldn't be all that hard, Sam thought.  
The young woman with the bluish hair looked at her watch. "Oh no! We're late! Come on, guys!" The ladies started running, and Sam began running with them.   
"What are we late to?"  
"Umm…Darien, we're late for school. You don't have classes until 10 a.m. That's about 1 ½ hours away." The girl with long, black hair looked at him like he was weird.  
"Oh yeah…." Sam laughed sheepishly and then stopped running. A slight blush crossed across his cheeks, although he had no real reason to be embarrassed. Now all he could do was wait for Al.  
  
Darien Chiba slowly opened his eyes, but he immediately closed them. The glare of the room was almost overpowering to his eyes. Where am I, he thought. The last thing he remembered was swooping down and grabbing Sailor Moon before a Negamonster hit her. Darien opened his eyes again, slowly this time so that the glare wouldn't hurt his eyes as badly. He had on white scrubs, or a gown or something. He sat up and put his feet over the bed, onto the floor. Darien stood up and then went to the door. It didn't have a doorknob or anything. He looked around for a window, or something he could crawl through. He smiled a bit as he saw a vent. I should be able to fit through that. He walked up to the vent, and went to pull the front off, but it wouldn't budge at all. I guess I'll have to work at it. He began pulling with all of his might, but to no avail. He sighed and stopped. That was getting him nowhere. This demanded a closer examination of the vent. He looked at it and then noticed the screws. He laughed at himself silently. Of course, I have to take the screws out first. Now, to find something to substitute as a screwdriver… He began looking around for something strong enough to remove screws, but there was nothing. There has to be something, though. He sat down on his bed and thought, trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. 


	4. Chapter 2

Sam Beckett was thinking basically the same thing, at the same time, except for the time difference, whatever it might be. What was this place that he leaped into? Everyone spoke Japanese. It was a good thing that he had studied the language in question, and he spoke it quite fluently. He spoke Japanese better than some of the people who had learned to speak with this language. At least he had that going for him. Also, those strange powers… they seemed to be able to be controlled by just thinking. Of course, he only had to 'de-transform' back into his regular self. This whole thing was weirder than when Lucifer had impersonated Al for almost an entire leap. That was one of his scariest experiences, but luckily he only remembered bits and pieces of it. With every leap, he lost a bit of what his previous leap. Sam began wondering where Al was. He should be getting here soon. It had almost been an entire day. As if taking a cue from Sam's thoughts, the portal Al always came through appeared, and Al walked through. "Al! What took so long?"  
"Sorry, Sam. You're getting harder and harder to track…"  
At this, Sam sighed. After he had gone to Al's ex-girlfriend who married someone else when he was a POW, Ziggy was having a harder time tracking him each time he leaped. The scientists were starting to get scared that they would soon lose all contact with Sam. "Don't worry about it, Al. I'm sure everything's going to be fine." He feigned a smile for his friend.  
"I sure hope you're right, Sam."  
"Well, what am I here for?" Sam stood up, and rubbed his hands together. He had a habit of doing this when he was hearing his newest task to alter the future.  
"Um, well, Ziggy's not quite sure yet."  
"What? Does she have any guesses?"  
"We don't really know why you're here. We have no clue, actually." Al chuckled nervously.  
Sam laughed a somewhat sardonic. "So, you have no idea at all why I'm here?"  
"Well, give me a name."  
"Darien Chiba. That's this guy's name."  
"Great! None of us can communicate with him because he speaks only Japanese. Otherwise, we'd probably know something. Okay, I'll be back later with a better clue." Al took a puff of his cigar, and then pushed a few buttons. A portal opened behind him, and he walked into it, and then disappeared.  
  
A middle-aged black woman walked into the door. She smiled at Darien and pulled up a chair, and then sat down. "Hello, Darien. How are you?"  
He looked at her for a few moments. She was speaking English. He knew some English, but he wasn't the best at it. "Hello doctor," he stumbled out.  
"I bet you're wondering where you are."  
"Yeah."  
"Right now, you're in a room. We'll keep you as comfortable as we can until you arrive back to where you belong."  
"Who's there in place of me?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"A person can't just be displaced without someone replacing them. Who is he or she?"  
"His name is Dr. Sam Beckett. Don't worry, he's done this for awhile."  
"He'll have trouble with this situation, I'm sure."  
"Oh? Why do you say that?"  
"Because, I lead a…different life."  
"In what way?"  
"…In a way you wouldn't understand."  
"Try me. I'm a psychiatrist."  
"You'd place me in a psyche ward."  
"No I wouldn't. You're completely safe here. You can tell me anything."  
"That's okay. If you absolutely need information from me, then I'll give it to you. Other than that, you're just out of luck." Darien's brain began hurting from having to remember all of this English.  
"Okay, Darien, if that's the way you feel…" The doctor, whose name he never got, walked out of the door, leaving him alone to contemplate how to get out of this mess and back to Tokyo so he could help and protect the Sailor Scouts. 


	5. Chapter 3

Serena was sitting on the front steps of Amy's house, waiting for her to finish up the last of her Geometry problems. Homework always came first with Amy Mizuno. Of course, Serena supposed it was the way it really should have been, but homework was just no fun! Amy opened the front door, and then Serena jumped up. "Finally! Let's go now! Darien's probably getting really impatient."  
"You didn't have to wait for me, I would have walked by myself." She said it with a smile, though, showing she was grateful that she waited. "Of course, you could have came inside if you insisted on waiting, too."  
"And miss this beautiful day? Never!" Serena giggled and grabbed Amy by the hand. "Come on! We have a fair to get to!"  
Amy grinned as they began walking in the direction of the fairgrounds, which weren't all that far away. When they got there, Serena sat down on a bench. Amy sat down next to her. "Wasn't Darien supposed to be here by now?"  
"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure that Darien just had a class that went over."  
"Yeah, you're right.  
An hour passed, and Darien still hadn't arrived. "Where is he?" Tears were in Serena's eyes.  
"Maybe he was too drained after classes, and fell asleep…" Anger flashed in Amy's eyes. How could he hurt her like this?  
Serena sighed. "Yeah, maybe. Let's go home, Amy. The fair will be here for another week."  
"Okay, Serena. We can come this weekend."  
Serena smiled a little. "That sounds good. Do you mind if I walk myself home?"  
"No, of course not." Amy knew that Serena never really liked anyone seeing her cry. She watched as Serena dragged her feet, walking slowly and dishearteningly. It was time for her to pay Darien a visit. And it most certainly wouldn't be a social call.  
  
Sam sat down and looked at some of Darien's books. Obviously he was studying to become a doctor. Suddenly, Sam remembered that one of the girls had mentioned classes. They were supposed to start 3 ½ hours ago. He hoped that this Darien fellow wouldn't get into too much trouble. His mind drifted away from the missed class to his friend in the future. Where was Al, anyway? Sam's stomach growled, and he realized that he was hungry. Sam stood up and looked in the refrigerator. Nothing worth eating at the moment. He sat back down, just in time for there to be a knock at the door. Sam stood up and answered it. A girl with bluish-gray hair was at it. She looked meek, but there was strength and wisdom in her eyes. There was also anger.  
"Um… hi…."  
"Hello, Darien, can I come in?" Her voice sounded as venomous as the look she gave.  
"Oh, of course." He flashed her a nervous smile and opened the door enough for her to get in.  
As soon as the door was closed, she turned around. "How could you!"  
Sam looked at her blankly. Was she his girlfriend and he stood her up? "How could I what?"  
"You stood her up. That's what you did. You hurt her, and you promised you'd never hurt her again!"  
"I-I'm sorry." Who did he hurt? He hated these confusing incidents that leaps always provided.  
"It isn't me you should be apologizing to. It's Serena." The girl looked around and shook her head a little. "You don't even have a good excuse, do you?"  
"No." Sam was genuinely remorseful, although he hadn't intentionally stood the girl named Serena up.  
"Well, are you going to go apologize to her?"  
"Of course I am."  
"Good." With that, the young girl left.  
"She's a good friend of Serena."  
Sam turned around and saw his friend. "Who was that?"   
"Oh, that? That's Amy Mizuno. She's one of the reasons that you're here."  
"You found something? Great! What is it?"  
"It's not that great, Sam." Al had a grim look on his face.  
"Uh-oh, Al. What's wrong?"  
"Well, Sam, Amy dies."  
"What?"  
"Amy dies, and so do three other girls. Darien dies, too. You have to save all of them."  
"I'm supposed to save four people, and myself all at the same time?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, what do I have to do to stop them from dying?"  
"Ziggy doesn't know. The deaths were a mystery. Serena refused to tell the police anything. She didn't speak for about a year after the deaths."  
"Oh, I see. Hey, Al, I think these people are different from other people."  
"How?"  
"Well, they can do weird things."  
"Like?"  
"For example, one of the people, Serena, she has a rod that shoots this laser out of the end, and it has the capability of destroying lifeforms."  
"They have weapons and fight people?"  
"No. They're not people. They're…monsters."  
Al looked at Sam as if he had grown a few extra heads. "I-I'll have Ziggy look at this, okay?"  
"Okay…"   
"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, they need me back in the future."  
Sam nodded. "I'll see you when we there's new info?"  
"Definitely." Sam and Al shared a smile, knowing that this might be the last leap they ever had together, just like every leap for the past five months might had been the last. 


	6. Chapter 4

Darien was sitting on that white bed in the room that he had been in for about twelve hours now. Boredom was eating away at him like none other. He lay down and closed his eyes. " I might as well get some sleep", he thought aloud.   
Just then, the doctor from before walked in. "Hello, Darien. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
He sat up and stretched. "No. Do you need something?"  
"Actually, yes. I need your help. Sam says that you have…powers."  
Darien gasped at a realization. What if the Negaverse attacked while he was stuck here in this forty-something doctor? "You need to know what I can do, and how control the powers, right?"  
"You're quite perceptive."  
"It's not something I can exactly explain, at least not to you, and then you to the Doctor. I'd have to explain myself."  
"Oh, I see. Well, excuse me for a moment." She walked out the door, and was gone for about five minutes. He could see her talking to an unknown figure about fifty feet away from the door. She came back with a smile on her face. "It seems that you can go into the projector with Al, and you will be able to see and hear Sam. He'll be able to see and hear you, too."  
"Why can't you just tell me what I have to do, and then let me do it?"  
"It doesn't work like that. You probably won't have any memory of this, and if you do it will seem like a strange dream. Rely on Sam, he'll be able to do it."  
"It looks like I have no choice. Okay," he stood up, "lead the way." Darien hoped that this Sam person could believe in the supernatural, and had strong willpower. That was what was needed to become Tuxedo Mask and sustain him.  
"Oh, I never told you my name! My name is Dr. Beeks." She smiled at him in a kind and friendly manner. Darien could safely say that he liked this woman.  
"Hello." Darien and Dr. Beeks walked into a laboratory; it had a supercomputer dominating most of the room. "Wow! What a computer."  
"Thank you," the computer replied.  
"It talks?" The surprise in Darien's voice was obvious.  
"Yes, I talk. My name is Ziggy."  
"Wow…" He stared at the supercomputer for a few moments, before realizing that Dr. Beeks was leaving him behind. He jogged up to her. "Where is this Al?"  
"Right here." Darien looked at the man. He was short. His eyes were brown, and so was his hair. His skin was a dark color, but not as dark as some. He had a cigar in between his fingers.  
"Hello. Should we go ahead and get down to business?"  
"Yeah. Let's go." Al led Darien into a white room, with a light that was blue.   
"Is this how you contact Sam?"  
"Yeah. Now, don't be scared. It might seem strange."  
"You don't know what strange is," Darien answered vaguely.  
"Yeah, well, hold on tight." Al punched in a few things in his handheld computer, and a door opened. He stepped through it, and Darien took his lead.   
Darien looked around and realized they were in his apartment. He saw a man, sitting there looking at a picture of Serena. He put it down and stood up. "So, Al, do you have anything?"  
"Yeah, we have him here."  
Sam turned around and looked at Darien. "Um, hi."  
"Hello, Sam." He began to extend his hand, but Al nudged him and shook his head.  
"We can't touch him," he whispered in Darien's ear.  
"Oh," he whispered back. "So, you need to learn how to control my powers?" The question was directed towards Sam.  
"Yeah. Can you teach me?" He sounded lost, but hopeful.  
"It's easy. All you have to do is concentrate. First, transform into Tuxedo Mask."  
"Tuxedo Mask?"  
"That's who you are, well, who I am."  
"How do I do it?"  
"Check in the inside pocket of the jacket. There's a rose."  
Sam looked in the pocket, and sure enough, there was a rose there. "Okay, what do I do."  
"You take it between your fingers, and throw it. Concentrate on changing into Tuxedo Mask."  
"Okay." Sam looked at the rose, and threw it. Nothing happened.  
"Sam, you have to believe." Darien raked fingers through his hair. How could a stranger be able to change into Tuxedo Mask? Maybe if he knew of the past?  
"I don't know what went wrong." Sam seemed puzzled.  
"I think the problem is, you don't believe you can do it. You can do it, as long as the powers are in that body."   
"I don't know how to harness those powers."  
"It's all a matter of will power, and belief. You have to have the will to do it, and you have to believe that you have the ability to do it, as well. Do you think it would be better if you knew all about me, then maybe you could sense the powers more?"  
"That sounds like a plan."  
"Okay. Well, I'll give you the long and short of it. Thousands of years ago, there was a time called the Silver Millenium. It was a time of peace and harmony. The queen of that Millenium was Queen Serenity. She was a wise and benevolent leader. She had a daughter, named Serena. There was a prince of the Earth. I was that prince. Serena and I had fallen in love, and wished to marry someday. There were problems arising, though. The harmony was soon going to end. My people fell subject to an evil woman, Queen Beryl. My four best generals turned against me. There was an all-out attack of the moon. I defended it, but I was killed. Serena killed herself by jumping into what killed me. Queen Serenity couldn't let it end like that. The two people she cared for most, dead. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Serenity took the last of her power, and sent Serena's court, Serena, Luna and Artemis, and myself to Earth. We had no memory of what happened, until Queen Beryl got loose from the Negaverse. For a long time after that, I still had no memory. It wasn't until I was dying, and I saw Serena transform into Sailor Moon that I remembered. I was turned against them, but in the final battle between Sailor Moon…no, Princess Serenity, that I became good again. I suppose that's the real long and short of it. You have enough information, don't you?" There was so much more that had happened, but there wasn't the time to tell him.   
"Um, I guess so." Sam looked very confused.  
"Okay, Sam, let me ask you something. Do you feel something, right here?" He pointed to his heart.  
"Yeah, it feels odd there, it has since I leaped into you."  
"That's where the power originates. It originates in the heart. You have to really want and believe to transform into Tuxedo Mask. Believe in yourself, and in the powers, and it can be done."  
"Okay." Sam found another rose in the inside pocket of the blazer. Sam gently ran his fingers against the petals, and closed his eyes. He took the rose out of the pocket, and threw it, putting his heart and soul into the thought of transforming into Tuxedo Mask. As he did that, he felt some strange power coursing through his veins. The feeling was soon over, and Sam opened his eyes. "Did it work?"  
Al was gawking at him. "Look for yourself, Sam."  
Sam went to a mirror and looked in it. He was, indeed, in a tuxedo with a top hat. There was a mask on his face, and he had a cane in his hand. "So, this is Tuxedo Mask?" He admired himself in the mirror for a few minutes.   
"You're a fast learner, Sam. You might have been a child of the Moon." A smirk played across Darien's face.  
"Thank you. Now, how do I do something like that girl with pigtails did?"  
"Well, I'm not as powerful as the Sailor Scouts. I'm just there to help them if they get into trouble. You have an endless supply of roses. I hope you're a good marksman. Also, you can use your cane as a weapon, and as a shield"  
"Okay."  
"Hey, did you go to the fair today?"  
"No, I didn't know about it."  
"Could you go apologize to Serena, for my sake?"  
"Sure."   
"Thank you. She lives at 1582 West Manchester Street. It's only a few blocks from here."  
"No problem."  
"Hey, Darien, we have to go. Ziggy's power is starting to drain."  
"Al, how long until I have to stop what happens?"  
Al punched a few keys. A look of shock and fear crossed his face. "It happens in ten minutes!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Quick, Sam! You have to go!"  
"How do I find them?"  
"You'll be able to sense them. Just go, NOW!"  
And so he went, in frantic search of the battle that must be ensuing at this very moment, the battle that caused Sailor Moon to fall off of the roof of that gazebo and lose her memory. 


	7. Chapter 5

Sam was running in the direction that his gut was taking him. What would he find? What would he do? The answer was obvious. He would protect the Sailor Scouts as best he could, especially Sailor Moon. He had five minutes left. He had to find them! Sam looked up at the roof of a building. If he got up there, maybe he could see them. At the thought, Sam jumped, and glided up to the roof. How did he do that!? It must have been the special powers, or at least that's what he assumed. Sam looked around for a few moments, and then saw the telltale sign that the Sailor Scouts were near. Or at least, he thought so. There were colors flashing. There was red, blue, gold, and there was lightning. It was about a block from where he was, in a park with a huge lake in the center. I have to hurry, Sam thought. As quickly as he could, he leaped from building to building to the site of the battle, or so he hoped. Sure enough, there were the Sailor Scouts, as they were called, and they were fighting a monster. It was a lot uglier than the other monster he had originally seen. He heard a scream, and saw Sailor Moon plummeting to the ground. "NO," Sam yelled. He jumped to the ground, where Sailor Moon was about to fall. She fell into his arms, and the scream was cut short.   
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!"  
"Yeah, and just in time." Sam smiled. His task was accomplished, or so he thought He let Sailor Moon go, and she pulled a rod out.  
"Okay, Negascum! It's time to turn you to dust! Moon Scepter Elimination!" A beam of energy shot out of the end of the scepter, and hit the monster. It began dissolving, and let out a horrible shriek. "I'm taking you with me, Sailor Moon!" A beam of energy shot out of the monster's finger, and she disintegrated. Sam watched in horror as Sailor Moon began plummeting off of the roof of the high gazebo.  
"Noooo!!" Sam leaped for Serena and caught her in his arms, saving her from hitting the ground. He let her down and she hugged him tightly.  
"You saved my life, Tuxedo Mask." The other Sailor Scouts ran up to Sailor Moon and investigated her, to see if she was okay.  
Al popped in and looked at Sam. "Congratulations, Sam."  
"What happens to them?"  
"Well, Serena and Darien get married. Everything seems to work out for them perfectly. You should be leaping anytime now." Sam nodded. He saw the Sailor Scout with dark hair, looking at him oddly. She began approaching him, and she glanced over at where Al was.  
"Who are you?" The question was directed towards Al.  
Al and Sam looked at each other, and then Sam leaped, and Darien took back his rightful place.  
  
Sailor Mars was gawking at Tuxedo Mask. "What's wrong, Sailor Mars," he asked.  
"There was a man… he was right beside of you."  
A vague memory flashed through his mind. "Did he have a cigar?"  
"Yes."  
Another memory flashed. "His name was Al. Mars, you'll never believe what happened to me."  
  
Ten Years Later  
  
Serena Chiba walked down the hallway of the impressive laboratory. A man looked at her, and was about to say something about her trespassing, but a glow emanated from her brooch, and he went on his way. She was a woman with a mission. She went into the room with a supercomputer named Ziggy, and then she looked at the man in a small room. Sam Beckett, or at least his body, was there. He had leaped into Darien a decade ago, and now she had to repay him for his good deed. A short man with dark hair, skin, and eyes walked up to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" His voice was authoritative. "How did you get past the security?"  
Serena turned around and smiled at the man. "Hello, Al."  
"H-how do you know my name?"  
"It's me, Sailor Moon. I believe I owe Sam a favor."  
Al looked into the room. "I don't know how you're going to pay him a favor. We haven't been able to find Sam for about five years now. He's lost in time."  
"Not anymore, Al. Could you open the door for me?"  
"What are you going to do?" Al looked at Serena suspiciously.  
"You'll see. It won't hurt him."  
Al nodded and opened the door. Serena walked through the door and up to Sam's body. The person inside was asleep. That was good, there would be no duress from what was about to unfold. Serena touched Sam's arm, and the Silver Crystal began to glow. Serena closed her eyes and began to concentrate, feeling the flow of energy going from her body to Sam's. Soon, there was a light glowing all around Sam's body.   
Al was looking upon the scene in unabashed awe. Who was this woman? Soon, the glowing began to fade, and the woman collapsed to her knees before Sam. Al ran up to her and touched her arm lightly. "Are you okay, ma'am," he asked.  
"Yes, I am." Her voice sounded weak.  
"What did you do?"  
"I brought your friend back."  
Sam opened his eyes, and sat up. "Al?"  
Al slowly rose up and looked at the body of his long-time friend. "Sam? Is that you?"  
Sam smiled and nodded. "It's me."  
"H-how did you do that," Al asked the woman.  
"Surely you remember Sailor Moon? Darien, from the leap five years ago?" Al nodded slowly. "Well, I am Sailor Moon." She smiled at Sam. "Thank you for what you did."  
"Don't worry about it." Sam looked a little confused, but then enlightenment crossed his face. "I remember you now!"  
"I must go now." She rose up and walked out of the room, her task completed. She smiled as she heard a woman cry from surprise, and then in jubilation. She knew that it was Sam Beckett's wife. Although all hope had been given up, that woman had stayed by her husband's side, never giving up on the hope that he would someday come home to her, and indeed he had. 


	8. Epilogue

Sailor Pluto gazed into the Mirror of Time. Everything was as it should be. Sam completed his task, and Princess Serenity had brought him back as a reward. It was owed to him for all he had done. She was lost in thought, so she didn't notice the slit forming in the scenery. Someone cleared their throat. Pluto stood up and turned around. "Sailor Epiphany, we meet again."  
"Sam did a wonderful job, did he not?"  
"Yes, he did. It was amazing."  
"I knew he would. I am glad that Serena rewarded him with returning him home."  
Pluto looked at the view. Sam was eating his first dinner in many years with his wife. "So am I."  
"I am not here for a pleasure talk, I must warn you of that."  
"Is something wrong?" The joyous mood that Sailor Pluto was in quickly turned into fear and apprehension.  
"I believe so. I do not know what will happen, but something is amiss, I can sense that much."  
"What's going to happen?"  
"We will all know in due time. Just keep an eye out for unusual happenings. Keep an eye on Neo-Queen Serenity and her family, especially. If something happens in the past, you will be able to tell in the future."  
Pluto nodded. "Thank you for the warning, Sailor Epiphany."  
"I'm only doing my job." Sailor Epiphany smiled at Pluto, and then produced her dagger. It began glowing, and she inserted the tip into the fabric of worlds. She pulled it down, so to make an opening into her universe, and then walked through. The proof that Sailor Epiphany had ever been there disappeared, but her words did not. Pluto looked at the mirror, and a troubled feeling went through her heart and soul. She sensed that what caused the change in the past was not gone.   
"It is only the beginning," Sailor Pluto said forebodingly. 


End file.
